Perte de contrôle
by heiji
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd une personne si importante, si proche de soi. Il arrive que l'on ne puisse pas l'accepter et que l'on soit capable de tout. deux fins possibles seront publiées...
1. prélude à la folie, la mort de Quatre

Titre : Perte de contrôle

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Deathfic au départ, un mort parmi les gundam boy et Duo pète les plombs !

Genre : triste et happy end à la fois, il faut lire à la fin les explications

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je prendrais bien Duo... Et Quatre aussi ... Puis Heero tant qu'on y est... En fait, je les voudrais tous !

Chapitre 1 :

Colonie L4, cimetière, quatre personnes autour d'une tombe :

Quatre personnes... Trois personnes debout... Une personne à genoux en larmes...

Trois personnes silencieuses sous la pluie, une autre marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Trois personnes avec un visage sans émotion, une personne qui ne pouvait plus les contenir...

Tous face à une tombe vide, on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps...

Ça avait été un coup très dur pour eux, ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs... Un membre de leur famille... Mais une personne ne l'avait pas supporté, Duo...

Heero fixa Duo. Il n'en revenait pas, cette mort avait déstabilisé Duo, il avait changé du tout au tout. Déjà le jour de l'annonce de la mort, Duo avait réagi comme Heero ne l'aurait jamais imaginé...

Flashback :

Devant l'ordinateur portable, les quatre gundam boys ne bougeaient plus.

H : Quoi !

J : Il est mort. Treize l'a exécuté.

D : Non...Ce n'est pas possible...

J : Duo, je te pris de reprendre tes esprits !

D : Je ne peux pas y croire.. Ce n'est pas vrai !

J : Il connaissait les risques. Ce n'est qu'un soldat, on le remplacera...

Avant qu'Heero n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Duo avait pris l'ordinateur et l'avait jeté contre le mur. L'ordinateur s'était brisé en deux.

Heero, attrapant Duo par le bras : Duo !

D : NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Duo fit lâcher sa prise à Heero et se retourna pour faire face aux trois autres.

Un long silence s'installa, un long silence que Duo coupa après avoir dévisagé ses amis...

D : VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COEUR ! IL N'EST PLUS LA ET ÇA NE VOUS FAIT RIEN !

Silence dans le salon. Duo tremblait, il n'avait plus le regard de d'habitude. Il n'était plus lui-même.

H : Duo, calme-toi...

D : QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE PERDRE UN AMI !

H : Duo...

D : VOUS M'ECOEUREZ TOUS LES TROIS !

Heero ne dit plus rien, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de Duo. Plus qu'une lueur de colère, c'était une lueur de folie. Duo n'était plus lui-même, il était devenu incontrôlable.

D : MEME PAS UNE LARME ! MEME PAS LA MOINDRE EMOTION ET TU PRETENDAIS ETRE AMOUREUX DE LUI TROWA ?

Sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Duo prit un poing en pleine figure de la part de Trowa. Duo tomba en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Il se releva et fixa Trowa avant de partir sans un autre mot.

Fin du flashback

Depuis, Heero n'avait plus reconnu Duo. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne parlait plus, il ne souriait plus... Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis la mort et ce regard étrange qui ne le quittait plus...

Duo était là et ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Pensée de Duo :_

_Je ne peux pas le croire... Je ne pas peux pas croire que je t'ai perdu... Pas toi... La seule personne qui me comprenait... Je te vengerai Quatre. _

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils cherchèrent Duo dans la planque, il ne trouvèrent aucune trace de lui...

A suivre...

Pour cette histoire qui aurait pu être une one-shot, je ferai deux chapitres une happy end et une sad end que je publierai en même temps pour contenter le maximum de personne comme ca vous pourrez choisir la fin que vous préférez...le deuxieme chapitre presentera la fin triste celle voulue à l'origine et le troisième la fin heureuse...

voilà si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...


	2. fin triste, préparez vos mouchoirs !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Deathfic au départ. Un mort parmi les gundam boy et Duo pète les plombs !

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je prendrai bien Duo... Et Quatre aussi ... Puis Heero tant qu'on y est... En fait, je les voudrais tous !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Seddy, Ephemeris, Isisiria, Raziel et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_**Attention cette fic à deux fins voilà la fin triste... Vous êtes averti !**_

Fin 1 :

Base Lunaire

Duo vérifia une dernière fois le plan de la base. Il savait où était le bureau de Treize, mais il devait trouver le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre sans se faire prendre. Duo était seul dans la base qui comptait à elle seule plus de cinq cents soldats... Contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait décidé de mener une opération tout ce qu'il y a de plus discrète car son seul but désormais était Treize. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui si ce n'était sa vengeance pour la mort de Quatre. Son seul objectif désormais était de tuer Treize.

Duo continua calmement son infiltration, peut importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait, il y arriverait. Tout à coup, un soldat, surgi de nulle part, remarqua Duo, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu dire un mot, il se retrouva la gorge tranchée. Le corps sans vie tomba à ses pieds, Duo rangea le couteau qu'il venait d'utiliser. Le sang sur ses doigts ne lui fit aucun effet, le seul sang qu'il voulait désormais voir couler par ses propre mains étaient celui de cette ordure de Colonel Treize, ce monstre qui avait exécuté son meilleur ami... Quatre... Duo revit en l'espace d'un instant tous les morts qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

Ses parents, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir...

Solo

Le prêtre Maxwell

Soeur Hélène

Et maintenant Quatre...

Duo ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les gens mourrir autour de lui. Il s'était juré à la mort de Soeur Hélène que plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute. Il avait trop dû subir la mort, elle lui avait trop pris de personnes chères... Là, il avait l'occasion de venger Quatre et il ne la laisserait pas passer... Ca faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait quitté la planque et qu'il était sans nouvelle des autres. Duo n'avait pas supporté leur réaction, le silence de Trowa, le stoicisme de Heero et le regard vide de Wufei... Duo leur en voulait, ils avaient perdu une personne très importante, un membre de leur famille... Pour Duo, ils représentaient à eux cinq une famille... Une famille unie par des années de lutte... Chacun avait sauvé l'autre au moins une fois... Ils se connaissaient par coeur et partageaient tout... Et là c'était fini... Quatre était mort.

Duo continua son infiltration, continuant à éliminer sans le moindre remord les obstacles. Il voulait à tout prix y arriver, sa vie en dépendait maintenant.

Il examina à nouveau son plan, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du bureau de Treize. Mais il fallait à tout prix éviter de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Duo se cacha derrière un angle de mur et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il agisse... Il se sentait tellement coupable...

Duo repensa à l'arrestation de Quatre... tout était sa faute... Quatre s'était sacrifié pour le laisser s'échapper... Il avait donné sa vie pour lui... Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui, personne... Duo lui devait tout... Si Quatre était mort, s'était uniquement à cause de lui... Tout était arrivé par sa faute... Si Trowa l'avait frappé il l'aurait compris... Il n'aurait même pas réagi... Mais Trowa n'avait pas réagit à la perte de son petit ami et Duo n'avait pas compris pourquoi... Quatre... Les larmes venaient aux yeux de Duo qui les retint... Il fallait qu'il se concentre...Il ne pouvait pas échouer... Il devait ça à Quatre... Il devait tuer Treize.

Duo examina la porte du bureau de Treize, elle était gardée par deux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Involontairement, cette situation fit ressortir des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. Ce souvenir remontait à quatre ans. Duo et quatre avaient été dans la même situation, devant se debarasser de deux soldats sans faire le moindre bruit tous les deux... Duo se rappelait Quatre face à lui, également caché derrière un pan de mur... Par un simple geste, sans un mot, il avait échaffaudé un plan et en quelques secondes, ils s'étaient debarassés des soldats. L'efficacité de leur équipe ne se discutait pas... Ils se comprenaient sans parler... Comme des frères...

Duo abandonna ses souvenirs... Il attrapa un des couteaux qu'il cachait dans ses manches et le mit dans sa bouche, puis il prit un deuxième couteau dans sa main droite. Duo calcula et au moment où il se sentit prêt, il lança les deux couteaux.

Avant même qu'elles aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, les deux couteaux atteignirent leurs cibles. Les deux soldats s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes sans avoir fait le moindre bruit... Duo enjamba les corps sans même leur prêter attention et entra dans le bureau.

Le colonel Treize était bien là, assis à son bureau, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

Treize : J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé...

Duo : Je vous garantis qu'on ne nous dérangera pas...

Le colonel releva la tête, le visage de Duo déformé par la colère lui glaça le sang. En un geste il tenta d'attraper son arme qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, posée sur le bureau, mais Duo lança un de ses couteaux qui se planta dans la main du colonel l'empêchant de l'attraper. La douleur détourna l'attention du colonel, ce qui permit à Duo de prendre l'arme avant que Treize ne la saisisse de l'autre main.

Treize : Vous êtes un des cinq pilotes de gundam.. N'est-ce pas ?

Duo : L'un des quatre pilotes à cause de vous...

Duo se rapprocha de Treize, l'homme, dont la main saignait abondemment, le fixa. Treize n'osait pas bouger et ne retira pas le couteau de sa main.

Treize : Que me voulez- vous ?

Duo ricana. Son rire était froid et terrorisa encore plus l'officier. Duo avait quelque chose d'inhumain dans son attitude. Il n'était plus aux commandes, c'était Shinigami qui dirigeait les opérations.

Duo : Ce que je veux... Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

Sans ménager Treize, Duo retira le couteau de la main de l'officier. Treize ne cilla même pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur.

Duo : Pourquoi avez-vous fait tuer Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Treize : Qui ?

La réponse de Treize irrita Duo. La fureur augmenta dans son regard.

Duo : Le pilote de Gundam que vous appelez 04 !

Le couteau que Duo tenait le démangeait.

Treize : Il fallait faire un exemple.

Duo: Ordure !

Duo enfonça son couteau dans la seule main encore valide de Treize qui ne put réprimer un cri.

Duo : Pour avoir fait ça, je vais vous le faire payer jusqu'à ce que vous succombiez à vos blessures.

Le sourire sadique de Shinigami ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Duo : Vous allez mourrir dans les souffrances les plus atroces pour avoir tuer mon meilleur ami.

Duo se réjouissait déjà de la torture qu'il allait pouvoir faire subir à Treize, mais un bruit sourd provint de l'extérieur.

Duo se plaça derrière le colonel, le couteau sous la gorge de Treize.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lady Une armée d'un revolver. D'un regard, elle comprit la situation. Elle pointa aussitôt son arme sur l'intrus mais le colonel gênait sa trajectoire. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état des mains de son excellence, Lady Une sentit son sang bouillir.

Lady Une : Lâchez ce couteau ou je vous tue !

Duo ne bougea pas : Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre sans tuer votre excellence... Alors c'est à vous de poser votre arme.

Lady Une ne bougea pas.

Treize : Vous feriez mieux de poser votre arme... Et nous vous épagnerons.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage de Duo.

Duo : C'est sûrement ce que vous avez dit à Quatre pour qu'il se rende...

Duo n'eut aucune réponse.

Duo :Mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

D'un coup de poignet, Duo trancha la gorge de Treize qui s'effondra sur son bureau agonisant.

Lady Une hurla d'un cri qui aurait glacé le sang de toute personne qui se serait trouvé à proximité.

Lady Une, à la vision de la scène, vida son chargeur sur Duo.

Trois balles l'avaient touchées...

Duo s'effondra sur lui-même...

Ses yeux se fermèrent...

Il sentait la douleur et la fatigue monter en lui.

Mais il avait réussi, il avait vengé Quatre.

Il se sentait enfin soulagé...

Peu importe qu'il y soit resté...

Il avait vengé Quatre...

Et à son tour, il allait enfin revoir Quatre, Solo et Soeur Hélène.

Peu à peu, il perdit conscience.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit furent les sanglots de Lady Une sur le corps encore chaud de Treize.

Puis plus rien... Duo n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

Lorsque les autres apprirent sa mort, ils firent une autre stèle en son honneur à côté de celle de Quatre et Trowa car ce que Duo ne savait pas, c'était que Trowa était mort quelques temps après la mort de Quatre et de son départ. Trowa n'avait pas supporté cette nouvelle vie sans Quatre. Ce fut Heero qui trouva le corps de Trowa mort dans sa chambre. 

Ils n'étaient donc plus que deux lors de la mort de Duo à venir à l'enterrement. Heero veilla tous les jours à fleurir les trois tombes.

Deux mois plus tard, Heero mourut lors d'une attaque de la base lunaire, son objectif avait été, malgré tout, d'atteint : tuer Lady Une pour venger Duo.

Wufei avait donc veillé à faire construire une autre sépulture pour Heero. Chaque jour, il apportait un bouquet sur chacune des tombes.

La perte de ses amis avait transformé Wufei, acceptant toutes les missions les plus risquées... se moquant de la mort comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu... Il acceptait même les missions suicides. Il succomba lors d'une de ces missions sans avoir aucun regret.

Dorment maintenant cinq soldats, ou plutôt cinq amis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le cimetière de L2 et chaque année, à la même date, cinq jeunes femmes, Relena, Iria, Catherine, Hilde et Sally viennent fleurir leurs tombes en souvenir.

En souvenir des cinq amis, cinq frères unis à jamais...

Fin

Duo : Hé bé ! Quand tu fais triste, t'y va pas de main morte ! On est tous mort !

Moi : Ouais...

Duo : C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

Moi : Ben, oui parceque je suis content, j'ai enfin réussi a vous tuer !

Duo: je rêve !

Moi : Oh si t'es pas content lis l'autre fin !

Duo : Je sais pas j'ai peur...

Moi : Mais non je te dis que tu sera content...

Duo : Mouais...

Bon sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plu... Si c'est le cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Seddy, Ephemeris, Isisiria, Raziel et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. happy end, préparez le pop corn !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Deathfic au départ. Un mort parmi les gundam boy et Duo pète les plombs !

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je prendrai bien Duo... Et Quatre aussi ... Puis Heero tant qu'on y est... En fait, je les voudrais tous !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Seddy, Ephemeris, Isisiria, Raziel et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

__

Attention, cette fic à deux fin, c'est l'happy end... Bonne lecture !

Fin 2 :

Base Lunaire

Duo vérifia une dernière fois le plan de la base. Il savait où était le bureau de Treize, mais il devait trouver le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre sans se faire prendre. Duo était seul dans la base qui comptait à elle seule plus de cinq cents soldats... Contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait décidé de mener une opération tout ce qu'il y a de plus discrète car son seul but désormais était Treize. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui si ce n'était sa vengeance pour la mort de Quatre. Son seul objectif désormais était de tuer Treize.

Duo continua calmement son infiltration, peut importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait, il y arriverait. Tout à coup, un soldat, surgi de nulle part, remarqua Duo, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu dire un mot, il se retrouva la gorge tranchée. Le corps sans vie tomba à ses pieds, Duo rangea le couteau qu'il venait d'utiliser. Le sang sur ses doigts ne lui fit aucun effet, le seul sang qu'il voulait désormais voir couler par ses propre mains étaient celui de cette ordure de Colonel Treize, ce monstre qui avait exécuté son meilleur ami... Quatre... Duo revit en l'espace d'un instant tous les morts qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

Ses parents, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir...

Solo

Le prêtre Maxwell

Soeur Hélène

Et maintenant Quatre...

Duo ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les gens mourrir autour de lui. Il s'était juré à la mort de Soeur Hélène que plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute. Il avait trop dû subir la mort, elle lui avait trop pris de personnes chères... Là, il avait l'occasion de venger Quatre et il ne la laisserait pas passer... Ca faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait quitté la planque et qu'il était sans nouvelle des autres. Duo n'avait pas supporté leur réaction, le silence de Trowa, le stoicisme de Heero et le regard vide de Wufei... Duo leur en voulait, ils avaient perdu une personne très importante, un membre de leur famille... Pour Duo, ils représentaient à eux cinq une famille... Une famille unie par des années de lutte... Chacun avait sauvé l'autre au moins une fois... Ils se connaissaient par coeur et partageaient tout... Et là c'était fini... Quatre était mort.

Duo continua son infiltration, continuant à éliminer sans le moindre remord les obstacles. Il voulait à tout prix y arriver, sa vie en dépendait maintenant.

Il examina à nouveau son plan, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du bureau de Treize. Mais il fallait à tout prix éviter de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Duo se cacha derrière un angle de mur et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il agisse... Il se sentait tellement coupable...

Duo repensa à l'arrestation de Quatre... tout était sa faute... Quatre s'était sacrifié pour le laisser s'échapper... Il avait donné sa vie pour lui... Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui, personne... Duo lui devait tout... Si Quatre était mort, s'était uniquement à cause de lui... Tout était arrivé par sa faute... Si Trowa l'avait frappé il l'aurait compris... Il n'aurait même pas réagi... Mais Trowa n'avait pas réagit à la perte de son petit ami et Duo n'avait pas compris pourquoi... Quatre... Les larmes venaient aux yeux de Duo qui les retint... Il fallait qu'il se concentre...Il ne pouvait pas échouer... Il devait ça à Quatre... Il devait tuer Treize.

Duo examina la porte du bureau de Treize, elle était gardée par deux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Involontairement, cette situation fit ressortir des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. Ce souvenir remontait à quatre ans. Duo et quatre avaient été dans la même situation, devant se debarasser de deux soldats sans faire le moindre bruit tous les deux... Duo se rappelait Quatre face à lui, également caché derrière un pan de mur... Par un simple geste, sans un mot, il avait échaffaudé un plan et en quelques secondes, ils s'étaient debarassés des soldats. L'efficacité de leur équipe ne se discutait pas... Ils se comprenaient sans parler... Comme des frères...

Duo abandonna ses souvenirs... Il attrapa un des couteaux qu'il cachait dans ses manches et le mit dans sa bouche, puis il prit un deuxième couteau dans sa main droite. Duo calcula et au moment où il se sentit prêt, il lança les deux couteaux.

Avant même qu'elles aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, les deux couteaux atteignirent leurs cibles. Les deux soldats s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes sans avoir fait le moindre bruit... Duo enjamba les corps sans même leur prêter attention et entra dans le bureau.

Le colonel Treize était bien là, assis à son bureau, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

Treize : J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé...

Duo : Je vous garantis qu'on ne nous dérangera pas...

Le colonel releva la tête, le visage de Duo déformé par la colère lui glaça le sang. En un geste il tenta d'attraper son arme qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, posée sur le bureau, mais Duo lança un de ses couteaux qui se planta dans la main du colonel l'empêchant de l'attraper. La douleur détourna l'attention du colonel, ce qui permit à Duo de prendre l'arme avant que Treize ne la saisisse de l'autre main.

Treize : Vous êtes un des cinq pilotes de gundam.. N'est-ce pas ?

Duo dévisagea le colonel, son assurance, malgré la situation, le perturbait.

Duo : Un des quatre pilotes... Vous avez tuer l'un des nôtres...

Treize : Vraiment ?

La réplique désinvolte de Treize énerva Duo qui s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui piquer la jambe. Treize, de son autre main, avait enfoncé une sorte d'aiguille dans la jambe de Duo sans que celui-ci ne le voit.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que...

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose... Il tomba sans connaissance sur le sol.

* * *

Duo !

Duo !

La voix qui appelait Duo raisonna dans sa tête...

Duo, réveille-toi !

Duo connaissait cette voix...

Ce n'était pas possible, il était déjà au paradis ?

Duo ouvrit les yeux. Le noir qui se trouvait tout autour de lui ne correspondait pas à la vision qu'il avait du paradis, ça correspondait plus à une prison d'Oz.

Duo !

Duo vit enfin la personne qui l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure.

Duo : Quatre !

Duo se releva aussitôt et, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Quatre, il le serra contre lui sans rien dire.

Quatre : Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Duo ne voulait pas lâcher Quatre, ce trop plein d'émotion, Duo ne pouvait le supporter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Duo : Quatre, c'est vraiment toi ... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... Je t'ai cru mort...

Quatre resserra son ami contre lui pour le rassurer.

Quatre : Je sais... Treize m'a raconté son plan... Il a fait croire à mon exécution dans l'espoir que l'un de vous viendrait me venger et vous capturer ainsi plus facilement...

Duo sécha ses larmes : Et il a réussit.

Quatre sourit gêné.

Duo : Quatre, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens... Je me sentais si coupable.

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

De nouveau, les larmes refirent leur apparition.

Duo : Parce que c'est de ma faute, si tu t'es fait prendre...

Quatre colla une tape sur la tête de Duo.

Duo, vexé : Aieuh !

Quatre : Baka ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est en mon âme et conscience ! Je ne veux pas que s'il m'arrive malheur tu t'en veuilles pour quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui choisis moi-même mon destin.

Duo : Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas me sentir responsable, c'est de ma faute si mon petit frère a été pris... Et s'il t'avait tué, je devais...

Quatre interrompit Duo: Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Duo : Petit frère... Tu sais que pour moi, tu est comme mon frère, un petit frère que je dois protèger... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Quatre : Quelle question ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère...

Les deux amis, à nouveau, se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Tout irait mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient deux pour faire face aux soldats de Oz.

* * *

Deux semaines... Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient prisonniers et pas moyen d'avertir les autres... Duo ne savait même pas si les autres savaient où ils avaient disparu...

Mais cette nuit, Duo avait un drôle de pressentiment...

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Quatre non plus n'y arriva pas.

Les deux amis ne savaient pas se qu'ils ressentaient exactement mais ils sentaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose...

Tout à coup, un bruit raisonna devant la cellule, un bruit d'arme à feu.

Les deux amis s'appprochèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Trowa. Quatre lui sauta aussitôt au cou et l'embrassa. Duo, lui, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Trowa, il lui avait dit des mots si durs.

Trowa ne fit pas de commentaires inutiles, il donna un arme à Duo et à Quatre, leur expliquant la situation en quelques mots.

Pendant que Wufei et Heero faisaient diversion en attaquant de l'autre côté de la base, lui devait les faire s'évader. Les soldats grouillaient aux alentours. Trowa, Duo et Quatre devaient avancer en prenant de nombreuses précautions.

Tous les trois avaient tué une centaine de soldats lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur. Trowa prit un avion cargo et les fit monter tous les deux... Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la base, il avertit Wufei et Heero qu'ils pouvaient se retirer et que Quatre et Duo étaient en sécurité.

En quelques heures, ils avaient regagnés leur planque, Duo n'avait toujours rien dit. Une fois arrivés, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé durant ces mois d'absence. Personne ne savait où commencer et ce fut Wufei qui se lança.

Wufei : Duo, nous sommes désolés...

Les deux autres gundam boys acquiescèrent.

Duo fixa Wufei.

Wufei : Nous n'avons pas su te rassurer, te consoler... Mais nous aussi nous avons été touchés par la mort de Quatre, ou plutôt sa pseudo mort... Mais nous n'avons pas voulu le montrer. Duo... Je... j'ai toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas montrer ses faiblesses et je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez à quel point j'étais touché par la mort de Quatre... Duo, ne crois pas que tu as été le seul à le vivre aussi mal...

Wufei était tellement sincère que Duo ne douta pas une seconde de la véracité de ses paroles.

Devant le silence des deux autres, ce fut Wufei qui continua son récit.

Wufei : Après ton départ, Trowa n'a plus rien mangé pendant quatre jours... Tous les jours, nous avons essayé, Heero et moi, de le faire réagir, mais il s'en voulait... Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Quatre, il était sûr qu'il aurait dû vous accompagner et qu'ainsi, l'issue aurait été différente... Et il s'en voulait de t'avoir frappé... Heero, lui, ne dormait plus, il voulait à tout prix trouver des preuves de la mort de Quatre car il n'arrivait pas à y croire et il cherchait désespérément ta trace... Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre jours après ton départ que Heero a trouvé la trace d'images de caméra de surveillance de la base d'Oz sur la lune où l'on voyait Quatre enfermé alors qu'il était censé être mort depuis plus de deux semaines. Tu ne peux pas savoir le soulagement que nous avons eu. Aussitôt, nous avons voulu t'avertir. Nous avons tout tenté pour te retrouver, mais impossible de retrouver ta trace jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions ton arrestation...

Wufei fit une pause, Heero prit la parole à son tour.

Heero : Nous avons donc cherché une solution pour vous faire évader jusqu'à élaborer ce plan ce soir lors de l'absence de Treize et de Lady Une avec une partie de la garde pour une inspection sur les colonies.

Heero se tut. Duo dévisagea ses amis et, n'y tenant plus, il leur sauta au cou.

Duo : C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'étais tellement en colère que je vous ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde. Désolé !

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de duo.

Trowa, Heero et Wufei, à leur tour, passérent leurs bras autour de leur ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné.

Le reste de la soirée se termina dans la joie et l'allégresse. Tous fêtèrent le retour de Quatre et de Duo bien sûr, buvant à la santé du miraculé et de son intrépide sauveur. Les cinq gundam boys se détendirent, même Trowa et Heero rigolèrent.

Tard dans la soirée, Duo s'isola sur le balcon pour réfléchir aux événements. Il y fut rejoint par Heero.

Duo : Heero je te remercie... C'est grâce à toi si nous sommes tous là ce soir...

Heero : Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner... Je tient beaucoup à Quatre... Et à toi.

Le ton sur lequel il avait achevé sa phrase dévoila un sentiment de gêne chez Heero. Mais Heero, contre toute attente, continua surr sa lancée.

Heero : Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre...

Duo rougit légèrement.

Duo : Moi non plus, tu ne peux pas savoir Heero comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois mois... Heero...

Duo avala sa salive... Il fallait qu'il avoue ce poids qui le rongeait.

Duo : Heero, je t'aime.

La phrase était sortie d'un coup... Duo avait fermé les yeux de peur de la réaction d'Heero.

Mais Heero se contenta juste de se pencher à l'oreille de Duo pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Heero : Moi aussi.

Les deux amoureux se dévisagèrent, la situation fit éclater un rire nerveux... Il avait fallu toutes ses aventures pour qu'ils s'avouent enfin ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Duo et Heero retournèrent à l'intérieur de la planque, le froid se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Ils terminèrent la soirée tous ensemble comme une vraie famille... Une famille très unie.

Fin

Duo : Ah je préfère cette fin...

Moi : Ca ne m'étonnes pas...

Duo : Des fins comme ça tu peux en faire tout les jours...

Moi : Ouais... Et comme l'autre ?

Duo : Plus jamais où je te tue !

Moi effrayé : Oups...D'accord... Promis !

Bon voilà l'happy end... Si ca vous a plu n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Seddy, Ephemeris, Isisiria, Raziel et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


End file.
